He Loves Horses and He Likes Freckles
by Lynn Bezarius
Summary: Marco x Jean. Trust me, you're gonna love it.


**Alright, guys. Here's a super short, ultra-fluffy MarcoJean moment. More to come, so watch out:) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SnK. N stuff.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Marco stretched his neck to scope the area while he guided his horse through the busy cobbled streets of the city. "So," he breathed deeply, as if to inhale the sunshine and sky, "this is Trost."

I watched his eyes as he took in everything around him, as he always did, deep brown eyes reflecting everything back. I took the rare chance to gaze at him. Marco seemed to be permenantly tan, with his iconic freckles always present, just like his big white smile. I tried to remember the last time I got to touch him, got to be with him, know how he is, learn what he's thinking...

"..ean. Jean! Horseface!" Marco called to me. "Ah, h-how long were you calling me?" I reached over and knocked him in the head. "And don't call me horseface. I don't even look like a horse." I fussed irritably.

Marco laughed, his signature low-toned giggle irresistible. "Yes you do, Jean. Admit it, you see it too. Even your name-"

"Shut it. Focus on your direction." I had been watching him veering from his path, and before I could say a word to stop him, he had ran into Bertold's horse. "Oh, s-s-sorry!" he stuttered, sweating more. And more. And more. Honestly.

"God, Marco. They never should've given you reins to guide. Give me that." as I reached for his reins, our fingers brushed. Before I could pull away, freckles gabbed onto them, both of us holding the reins. "I got it." he smiled. "I like taking care of my own things." he leaned to my side and whispered, "Especially when it comes to my horses."

"Marco."

"What? You don't like horses?"

"I'm going to hit you."

"Because I happen to like horses a great deal."

"Warming up my fist."

"Please, you wouldn't hit m-"

I balled up my fist and thrust it toward his cheekbone- would've been a pretty nice hit actually- but of course I paused at the last minute. As much as I hated to admit it, he was absolutely right. I could never hit him.

I could never do anything to cause that smile I love so much to disappear.

My fist lingered in the air next to his face. Just another inch, and I could've held his face...could I? Dumbass, you're in public. Stupid stupid. I quickly let my hand drop back to my side, my other hand tightening on the reins an Marco's fingers. They were so warm and gentle. They were comfortable, a new type of comfortable I've never known until him. "Hey," I began sternly, failing so horribly at trying to sound normal.

"Mhmm?" Marco smirked, his gaze intensifying. Why did he have to look at me like that?! Damn.

"You- Um, what I mean is, uh." I stuttered, not even really exactly sure what I was trying to say myself. Suddenly, the words just flew from my mouth.

"Do you really like horses that much?"

His grin widened, if that was even possible, and gave me a subtle nod. A small pink blush rose to his face. "Jean, I love horses like you wouldn't believe."

...

"Hey. Jean?"

"Yeah?" we had almost reached the trainee camp when night had already settled in the sky.

"Trost...it's your hometown, right?"

For some reason I swallowed hard. I don't know why, but it's always been difficult to discuss it- any of it. Any of the possibility that they could be gone, or alive, or gone. "Yeah, my mom and dad. Had a little sister, too."

"Awh, so cute! A little pony sister and a horse brother!"

I almost cracked a smile. Instead, my voice was the only thing that cracked. "Yeah, she was a troublesome little pony."

Marco stopped and pushed me to the side. The reins we had been holding for so long were lost as my grip faltered. I longed or his hand again. "Marco..what-"

"Had? Was?" concern darkened his face; only the pale moonlight illuminated the outline of his face, his chiseled jaw, rough cheeks, deep set eyes. Amazing, amazing eyes.

I swallowed the screams that dared to escape my throat. "They...were out on a business trip...my parents and Elsa. They had to pick up a package." I averted my gaze._ I've made your smile disappear. I'm sorry. _

"...Where?" Marco asked. It felt as if he knew what I was going to say next. He almost didn't even need to ask.

"...Ziganshina."

A silence fell over the both of us again. "...Jean. I didn't know. Oh my god-"

"Stop." I pleaded. The tears threatened me, screaming at me to let them out. "Jean. Look at me." he pleaded back.

"No."

"Yes. Jean, you act as if you've never confided in a friend before." I looked up at him indignantly, the long-suppressed grief evident on my face. "Because I haven't. I'm not like you."

"..Jean."

"Stop saying my name."

"Jean!"

"I said to sto-"

I was silenced by something.

_...I think..he's kissing me...I mean, this feels like lips... _I didn't dare to open my eyes, afraid it would all be an illusion. _Yeah, I think these are lips...I mean, I hope they're lips..._

"...Jean?"

"Mhmm?" I mimicked him from earlier.

"I still really love horses."

"Hmm. I'm starting to really like freckles."

_Mom, Dad, Elsa: I can't wait till we meet again. I'll have to introduce you to my first friend.  
I hope you love him as much as I do. _

* * *

**...you like? R&R? thanks for reading:)**

**P.S. I TAKE REQUESTS...**


End file.
